


Zealous

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>GIFT REQUEST:</b> Brian, his fingers and what he enjoys doing with them.<br/><b>NOTE:</b> The timeline is season 3, so you can imagine them with the hair and bodies and ultimate freedom of expression I believe they shared then, however though the subplot has a little to do with the theme of the story, this takes place sometime around episode 309-310 but has nothing really to do with Stockwell, because though that is one of my favorite arcs, there had to be life and advertising outside of it too, imo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mander3_swish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/gifts).



**Zealous**

It all started with a fucking bet, the kind Justin could really get into, but that was of course because the prize he would win would be his cock inside Brian’s ass, among other wonderful things dictated by him alone. Yeah, yeah, so he had fucked Brian more often than anyone would ever dare to imagine, but that had been before violin music and broken rules. Sometimes Justin wondered if that whole thing had been some sort of post-post-traumatic stress disorder. It was too easy to blame that alone though, so usually Justin just figured that he and Brian equally acted like adolescent fuckwits and they’d silently agreed to steer clear from ever behaving in such a manner ever again.

Hopefully.

The bet was far from childish, though Justin did feel a childlike joy as he began his early morning journey to the loft to cash in on his winnings. Getting off the bus at the closest stop to the loft, he noticed his poster for Victory Jewelers was displayed in one of the shelter windows. He laughed aloud with such glee that he drew strange looks from those who passed by him, but he didn’t care because today was the day that he was going to fuck Brian Kinney.

Better yet, he wasn’t only going to fuck Brian Kinney, no, he was going to fuck Brian Kinney all Fucking Day. That’s what Brian had labeled today, ‘Fucking Day’. At the time, Brian had been so certain that he would win, that he detailed all the different manners in which he was certain to wear Justin’s ass out on his cock and the many toys kept in the drawers under their bed.

Justin saw his design on a billboard just before he got to the loft and gave it a smile, a nod and whispered, “thank you”. Justin had never held back his enthusiasm, the yearning he had to fuck him, so why Brian Kinney underestimated Justin, he didn’t understand. It was a great mystery, a conundrum Justin would likely never understand because he was certain that he’d made it clear many, many, many times how much he loved to top Brian. This unimaginable oversight however is what made Brian offer his ass as a prize to him in the first place and that alone insured that Justin would win, even before the contest began.

***

**Three Days Ago**

“What the fuck is this?” Brian asked.

“You shouldn’t be snooping through my stuff,” Justin complained. He grabbed his portfolio out of Brian’s hands and closed it. He’d hoped that he could slip it in with the other board when he was setting them up for the next meeting with Victory Jewelers.

“I thought it was a new Stockwell design,” Brian said, striding toward Justin. “I didn’t think interns took their work home with them.”

Justin batted his eyes and hoped the allure of sex would distract Brian. “I’m a very, very, good intern, Mr. Kinney. Surely you’ve noticed that my special creative skills are put to use at home just as often as in the office.”

Brian was barely amused with Justin’s behavior but figured Justin should at least get something for his efforts, later. “Hiding something from your boss is a sure way to make sure he reams you, Taylor.”

“I understand that you’ll have to punish me for my infraction, Mr. Kinney, but perhaps you’ll go a little easy on me when you see what it is I’ve been working on.” Justin handed over his portfolio and then adjusted the erection in his pants.

“We’ll see.” Brian opened the portfolio and found the board for Victory Jewelers. “The presentation is in two days; please tell me that your team will have one with the specifications I gave you ready by then.”

Justin’s shoulders slumped and he dropped the lusty intern act. “Brian, that board is done with your specifications in mind.”

“You’re right it is,” Brian said, “except they aren’t implemented in the way I fucking mapped out.”

“The only things I changed is that purple is now the color of the background and I used black for the lettering and enhanced the style of the words a little bit.”

“Those little sparkles on the letters are more than just style enhancement. I approved the boards with the black background and purple lettering and I definitely didn’t approve the additional words you added,” Brian complained, shoving the portfolio at Justin. “Why the fuck would you waste your time with this?”

“It wasn’t a waste of time, Brian.” Justin opened the portfolio and placed a copy of the board he approved beside his revised board on the sofa. “Look at them. It’s obvious which one looks better. In mine, the diamond doesn’t get lost in a black background, it looks bigger, the silver looks brighter and the engraving on the inside of the band reflects the purple making it look… magical. As for the lettering, I’ve made it look three dimensional with the way the diamonds sparkle on it.”

Brian cringed at the letters which reminded him of the ones he’d seen used for Disney movies. “The client doesn’t want magical, they want elegance.”

“Mine still looks elegant,” Justin said, crossing his arms. “I was there for some of your meeting with Ms. Victor. Remember, I was serving everyone coffee?”

“And thankfully didn’t spill it all over the place,” Brian said in a fake chipper tone.

“Yeah, it’s surprising how well I performed considering the fact that you kept me up all night long.”

“You were the one that insisted on hanging up all your posters before we went home and fucked.”

“I blew you before you even began to help me hang them,” Justin reminded him. “Now, as I was saying, I was in the boardroom and I heard Ms. Victor specifically say that she wanted them to appear mystical.”

“You heard her wrong,” Brian replied confidently. “She saw the preliminary design and she loved them.”

“Brian, I know she loved them but I really think she’d like the one I did much better.” He pointed to the board Brian was in favor of and read it, “Victory Jewelers. Elegant.” He waved a hand at his own and said, “Victory Jewelers, Enchanting, Elegant, and Everlasting.”

“I don’t like the copy change and the purple makes it look like an ad for Disney.”

“That isn’t necessarily a bad thing,” Justin said. “After all, that’s an engagement ring and every woman who wants one of those on her finger wants it to be her very own Prince Charming who gives it to her. Hell, that’s the mindset you want customers to be in. My ad would convince any frog that he could turn into a prince if he shopped at Victory Jewelers.”

“That ad would make any man want to stay as far away from a jewelry store as possible because every man knows that they’re never gonna live up to the bullshit persona of Prince Charming and Ms. Victor has been divorced six times, and Sunshine, I’m sure she’s kissed enough frogs by now to want to stay far away from any man who claims to be a prince. Your ad will remind her that she failed to get her prince.”

“No, it won’t,” Justin said confidently. He knew something that Brian didn’t.

“I’m willing to bet she hates it,” Brian said.

“So you want to make it official then?” Justin asked.

Brian scowled, “I’d prefer to use a different term in this case.”

Justin laughed. “Whatever, you want a bet, I’m in.”

“You think I’m going to risk my reputation by showing this to Ms. Victor?”

“She’s not going to hate it. There’s nothing wrong with showing her options, but that’s not why you don’t want to. You know if you show her mine, she’ll like them better and you’re too…”

“She’s not going to like your design any better than mine. The woman had tears in her eyes when she saw the first board.”

“She probably has allergies,” Justin said. “So, do you want to find out? Is it a bet?”

“You do know that I’m the advertising genius and you’re…”

“An all around genius, yes, I know,” Justin said proudly. “So what do you want if she chooses your board?”

“Your ass.”

Justin laughed and pushed Brian’s shoulder. “In a sling?”

“I don’t need to put you in a sling to bend you to my will,” Brian told him darkly.

“True. But why the fuck do you want my ass, not that it isn’t a prize any man, gay or straight, would want to fuck, but what exactly do you plan to do with it.”

“Fuck it.”

“Uh-huh. Because I’ve so been running away from your cock all the times you’ve shoved it in there.”

Brian pulled Justin against him, pressing their groins together as reached behind Justin and gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. He spoke quietly in his ear, “You’ll want to run, but you won’t be able to. Your ass will be mine to do with what I please for 24 hours. I’ll decide when you get fucked, what you get fucked with, when you come. You’ll be completely under my command, down to what you wear, what you eat, and when you sleep.”

Justin whimpered and burrowed his head into Brian’s neck. “You want me to be your slave for a day? Those are your terms?”

“Mmm... yeah.” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

“Wait, wait,” Justin said, shuffling his feet. “What about if I win? You haven’t heard what I want as my prize.”

Brian leered at Justin. “What do you want for your prize, Sunshine?”

“The same thing.”

Brian huffed. “Fine.”

Justin really expected Brian to protest a little bit. “Fine?”

“If you win, I’ll be yours to do with what you please all Fucking Day.” He jerked Justin up the steps by his shirt and then took it off him. “Now it’s time to seal the deal, Taylor.”

“With pleasure, Mr. Kinney,” Justin replied, pushing Brian onto the bed. He liked his board the way it was, but there was a lot of riding on his win… well there would be a lot of riding done if he won so he’d have to make sure the board he presented was absolutely perfect and Brian had given him an idea on how to make it even better. He would win.

***

**Two Days Later**

“The agreement was one ad, not two,” Brian hissed.

“Would you be quiet?” Justin asked. “She’s going to be in here in just a moment.”

“One ad,” Brian said again.

Justin pointed to the larger of the two ad boards. “No, the deal was, what board will Ms. Victor choose, mine or yours? You never said that I couldn’t expand on my idea. Besides, you think she’ll hate the whole concept anyway, right?”

Brian nodded. “And when she does, you’d better keep quiet. I don’t want to hear any bullshit about purple being the new black.”

Justin laughed and went to stand in the corner behind Brian as he heard Cynthia directing Ms. Victor and her team down the hall. “It is the new black,” he said, just before Cynthia opened the boardroom door.

***

Justin closed the door to Brian’s office and wiped the victorious smile from his face before he turned to face him.

“Sit down, Taylor.”

“Yes, Mr. Kinney,” he replied and took a seat in the chair in front of Brian’s desk.

“Chic, Charming, Constant,” Brian said, leaning back in his leather seat and crossing his arms. “You do realize that tonight your ass is mine.”

Justin gave a mock gasp. “Why, sir, certainly you’re not propositioning me? I’m your employee and I don’t…”

“Cut the crap,” Brian growled, surging forward in his chair.

Justin ignored his outburst and glanced at his watch. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but you’ll have to find another ass to take your loss out on. I have plans for dinner with my mother and I’ve promised Daphne that I’d help her study.” Justin stood up and walked behind Brian’s desk. “Is there something I can do for you before I leave?”

Brian wanted a blowjob, but the smug grin on Justin’s lips made it much less alluring. “Nothing.”

“Brian, there’s no need to lie. I can tell you need to say something to me. What is it? Do you need a little time to accept your defeat before I collect my winnings?”

Brian bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. He was fucked and he had done it to himself by behaving like ass because his intern had happened to, once again, have an idea that was better than his own. This time though, Justin had more than just an idea of a color change; the entire ad had changed, and he’d done his own research to find a way to fit the ad with the client, instead of relying purely on Vangard’s research department. Ms. Victor had remarried a seventh time and she kept her maiden name and kept the marriage quiet. Brian hadn’t asked Justin how he found out about it, but he guessed that when she’d been there, he’d probably already had the idea for changing the ad in his little blond head and charmed the information out of her. The woman happened to have had a fairytale wedding at Walt Disney World a little over a month ago and her new husband had dressed the part of Prince Charming. She was on a honeymoon Disney induced high and it wasn’t only her that loved the presentation Justin designed. The staff she brought with her loved it and so did Vance.

The fact was, Brian even liked it. The idea that there would be one simple design with two different copies was genius. He still didn’t care for the ‘magic’ aspect of it (he also didn’t care for jewelry), but he knew that the ads would appeal to those who did. Justin had beaten him and now he was going to pay for it.

Justin turned on his heel, not the least bit worried that Brian had turned him down. The man needed time to glower and accept that he’d lost. “You’d better make sure you call and tell the guys you’ll be gone on a business trip tomorrow. For your sake, even though you have no problem with them showing up while you’re in the middle of fucking me, I don’t intend to have an audience.”

“Performance anxiety?” Brian grunted. “There are going to be some ground rules.”

Justin paused in his steps, his hand gripping the handle of the door as he looked back at Brian with a sly smile. “Unless your safe word is no longer ‘monogamous’ then there really isn’t anything else we need to discuss about tomorrow. Master Justin will be making all of the rules. But… because I know you hate surprises, I’ll be nice and give you a heads up on the beginning of our day. I will arrive at your loft at eight a.m. and you will be freshly showered, naked, and I want you to have one of your fingers inside of you when I walk in.”

“In bed?” Brian asked, his voice carrying an edge.

Justin placed on hand on his hip, tapped his foot, and bit his thumb nail as he contemplated the possibilities. There were so many places he’d love to watch Brian finger himself. On top of the island counter, on his back with his knees drawn up to his chest would be really hot. Or he could tell Brian that he wanted him leaning over the dinner table face down, one hand spreading a cheek, a finger teasing the rim of his hole. Justin snorted at his minor lapse of brain function because really, he could have Brian do whatever he wanted him to do. He could watch him finger himself, watch him jerk himself, suck him, rim him, fuck him, kiss him… and he could do it anywhere and as much as he chose to. But to start off, what he wanted to see as soon as he walked in the door was…

***

Brian was on his knees, facing the bedroom, his head and shoulders on the ground, his long arms clasped behind him, resting in the dip above his slightly swaying ass.

Justin sucked in the gasp of breath that wanted to barrel out of his throat as he walked into the loft. Today, he was in control and he couldn’t allow Brian to know how easily he affected him, at least not yet. He turned toward the door, locked it, set the alarm and tried to think of thoughts that would desensitize him to the all-consuming erotic pose behind him. In hindsight, he should never have started so strong because he couldn’t have predicted that he’d feel so weak kneed the moment he walked in the door.

“Are you going to come in your pants over there or are you going to come over here and make use of this ridiculously stereotypical pose you have me in, Master?” Brian questioned and then emitted a scoffing laugh.

Well, if anything was going to make Justin get his control back, a disrespectful slave would do it. He turned around, kicked off his shoes and socks and placed his bag of goodies on the floor before walking toward Brian. “You are not permitted to talk. Do you understand?”

Brian snorted. “Yes, Master.”

Justin glared and demanded, “Look at me.”

Brian was barely able to lift his head with his arms awkwardly placed behind his back but he managed to slightly and the dark look he saw in Justin’s eyes made his entire body shiver. He never would’ve agreed to something like this if he wasn’t excited about the prospect, and he could see that his plan of making fun of Justin put him in the mood he needed to be for this to continue.

“You will not address me as Master in that tone. In fact, you will not call me Master, Justin will do just fine. And do not use that disrespectful tone again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Justin.” Brian looked down at the floor.

Justin squatted in front of Brian and ran his hands through his hair. “Are you comfortable?” he asked softly.

Brian’s arms were beginning to strain but he could handle it. “Yes, Justin.”

Justin stood up and walked behind Brian and slapped his upturned ass, hard and quick. He began to walk in a circle around Brian as he chastised him, “I can see you’re comfortable because you did not follow directions. I told you I wanted you on your hands and knees in this spot on the floor. I did not tell you to bring out your exercise mat and kneel on it.” He stopped in front of Brian’s face and crossed his arms. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Brian tried to keep from smiling. He’d wondered if Justin would notice that he’d altered his plan. He slowly went into the position Justin asked for and kept his eyes trained on Justin’s feet. He didn’t have a foot fetish, but did love Justin’s feet, there was something about them that turned Brian on, especially now as he saw one of them tapping the floor an inch away from his hand. If this was his show, he’d sneak his fingers over to the top of his foot and crawl them over his long toes and up around his ankle…

“Crawl off the mat over to me,” Justin said, backing up so he stood just before the steps to the bedroom.

Brian’s knees ached as he crawled over to where Justin wanted him.

“Now I didn’t want to start today off by punishing you and I could’ve forgiven the oversight with the mat, but your bad attitude didn’t help. I’m afraid you’re going to have to be punished. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Justin.”

“You may stand up and undress me, but do not let your touch linger anywhere.”

Brian stood and looked down at his master but quickly averted his eyes when he looked into Justin’s eyes.

Justin reached up and clasped Brian’s face between his hands. “Look at me.” He wanted Brian to be his sub today, but that didn’t mean he wanted to incorporate all the rules that many observed in the lifestyle. “You’re still my Brian, all right?”

Brian nodded. “Yes, Justin.”

Justin laughed and released Brian’s face and held his arms out. “Go to it.”

Brian grinned and began the task of undressing Justin. It turned out to be a very difficult thing to do because he couldn’t think of a single time when he’d touched Justin and didn’t let his hands linger in specific spots on his body, especially when he was taking his clothes off. It seemed to take hours before he finally had Justin naked and his mouth, fingers and cock were aching to have more contact with him than what Justin deemed acceptable.

“Go get my bag and bring it up to the room,” Justin commanded and turned to walk up the stairs.

Brian stared at Justin’s pert ass and the muscles in his thighs and couldn’t help but grip his cock.

Justin whipped his head around. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“You said you wanted me to be me.”

“All right, I’ll let that one go. For further notice, don’t touch yourself unless I tell you to. Now go get my bag and bring it up here.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s messenger bag and was tempted to open it and see what Justin brought, but he was sure he’d find out soon enough. “Do you want a bottle of water?”

“Yes and get one for yourself,” Justin called out, arranging himself against the pillows.

Brian returned to the bedroom, placed the bottles of water on the nightstand and handed Justin the bag.

“Come up here.” Justin patted the bed beside him. “I want you to close your eyes and pick out something from the bag. No feeling around inside, you have to pull out the first thing your hand lies on. Whatever item you choose will be how you’ll make yourself come. But only when I say. If you come before I tell you that you can, then you’ll have to start all over with whatever item you chose. If you complete the task, we’ll move on to you choosing two items, then three and so on, until the bag is empty. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Don’t look,” Justin cautioned and opened the bag.

Brian wasn’t afraid of what Justin had in the bag. There had always been a silent understanding that any toys Brian bought to use on Justin would also one day be used on himself so there was no way Justin would buy anything he wouldn’t like. He was curious and thankful that Justin had such a creative mind and was taking the ‘slave for a day’ to a level that was far different from what he’d expected. Brian turned his head away and reached into the bag. As asked, he grabbed the first item his fingers touched, gripped it in his hand and pulled it out. “Astroglide?” Perhaps Justin wasn’t as creative as he thought.

“Yup.”

“Okay,” Brian spoke in a slow drawl.

“I’m going to watch you make yourself come,” Justin said, voice husky. “You love that, don’t you?”

Brian did. “Where do you want to watch me?”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Justin said, narrowing his eyes. “You’re an exhibitionist slut, aren’t you?”

Brian couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that came before his reply, “Yes.”

Justin smiled brightly. “You like when I watch you the most, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Brian admitted. Any man would be thankful to be looked at with hungry, all-encompassing lust, the way Justin looked at him whenever he jerked off for him.

“I love watching you come, but I love watching you work yourself up to getting there even more. Sometimes I wish there were two of me so I could feel you fucking me and watch you doing it with a clearer head too.”

“I think you’ve said I’ve given you many out of body experiences,” Brian said.

Justin nodded and stroked his dick, pulling pre-come from the tip and then pushing his fingers into Brian’s mouth. The feeling of Brian’s tongue swathing over his fingers and his mouth pulling on sent waves of euphoria through him and he knew he’d have to come soon if he wanted to be coherent enough to enjoy Brian making himself come. “I want you to lay on your back, head on the pillows, legs spread wide for me.”

Brian moved and did as Justin asked.

Justin took the lube away from Brian. “You’ll use that in a minute. Right now, I want you to suck me off.” He crawled next to Brian’s head and commanded, “Open up. I’m going to fuck your throat. Can you take me like this?”

It was a vulnerable position, with practically no option for movement of any kind for him, something Brian really hated, but having Justin use his mouth in such a carnal manner was going to be worth it.

“Because you won’t be able to speak your safe word, I want you to put your hands on my hips and push me away if I hurt you, all right?”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Brian said. Justin cock was longer and thicker than any he’d ever sucked, mostly because he didn’t generally didn’t give such a pleasure to tricks, but it was the biggest he’d ever taken in either of his orifices, but Justin had fucked his mouth before and he’d been just fine. Still, he listened and put his hands on Justin’s hips, his fingers automatically skimming back and forth over the creamy soft skin beside the blond pubic hair, a touch that drove Justin wild.

Justin was too turned on to care that Brian was touching him in a way he hadn’t requested. He wanted it and then Brian was pulling him into his mouth and he slid inside the wet heat, felt the suction as Brian’s lips clamped and then the tip of his cock hit the back of Brian’s throat and all his thinking muddled. He placed his hands on the wall to keep himself balanced, drew out of Brian’s mouth and then forced himself back inside. It didn’t take many deep surges of his dick in Brian’s throat to set him off, in what was possibly record time; Justin came in Brian’s mouth.

“That was hot,” Brian said in a scratchy voice after Justin pulled out and sat back on his heels.

Justin stared at Brian and felt tingles of need crawl up his spine, across his shoulders and then zapped down into his right hand. Brian’s lips were swollen, his nose was a little red from where his pubes had scraped against it and his chin had a few drops of his come on it.

“You’re going to draw now?” Brian asked, sighing. He was really fucking hard and when Justin drew him, which meant he wouldn’t be allowed to move. Fuck!

Justin scrambled off the bed and grabbed a sketchbook and pencils from his drawer under the bed. “Yes. But don’t worry; I’m not going to leave you hanging. I’m going to draw you as you get yourself off.”

Brian smiled in satisfaction and grabbed the lube.

“Wait… before you do that… I’m rethinking how I want you. I want you to lie diagonally on your back so that I can see you from here.” Justin said, sitting on the bottom left corner of the bed.

“Fine.” Brian arranged the pillows at the top right corner of the bed and scooted over to them. “Can I start jerking off now?”

“Huh?” Justin looked up from the blank page. “You’re not jerking off.”

“Then what do you…” Brian trailed off as he saw Justin’s heated gaze. He only ever looked at him like this before he fucked him.

“On your back, bring your legs up to your chest and start fingering yourself. But first, I want you to get your hole nice and wet for me. Don’t put a finger in until I say so.”

Brian had fingered himself one single time in front of Justin and it had actually been purely for instructional purposes in the beginning of their, at the time, extremely undefined relationship. He didn’t like doing it because it was what needy little bottoms did to entice and lure their tops into fucking them. Sure, he fingered himself when he was alone and used toys, or slipped the occasional finger in when jerking off or cleaned himself in the shower. Justin had fingered him dozens of times while eating his ass or just for the pleasure of it before he fucked him, but doing it purely for the reason to come, which would likely be followed by being fucked by Justin, made him shaky.

“Do it,” Justin encouraged, his pencil poised. “You don’t have to keep your knees to your chest for very long, just long enough for me to get out a rough sketch.

“You’re not going to show those pictures to anyone, are you?”

Justin shook his head, blond sweaty hair flying back and forth. “This is for me. Only for me,” he said possessively.

Brian took a few deep breaths to ease his racing heart, squirted the lube on his fingers and lifted his legs.

Justin’s hand shook on the page and he knew that there was no way he could just sit there and draw. Brian hadn’t even began to finger himself, he was just applying the lube around his tight pink rim, making it shiny and tantalizing and Justin’s cock was so hard so fast it was pressing up tight against the sketch book. He would have to ditch the plan of capturing this moment. Maybe someday he’d convince Brian to let him take pictures or film him doing this, for now he wanted to get up close and personal.

Brian jumped at the sound of Justin throwing his sketchbook and pencil across the room. His feet fell to the mattress as he saw Justin crawl over to him, looking wild and wanton. He’d been fucked without much preparation before; it didn’t bother him really because pleasure was often more intense when it flowed from the beginnings of pain, but he was finding it hard to believe that Justin didn’t want him to continue with his fantasy.

“Keep going.” Justin felt like his body was on fire. He really wanted his next orgasm to be when he was inside Brian’s ass, but he was young and could go again later, right now he wanted to experience what Brian was going to feel.

Brian lifted his legs again and began smoothing two fingers over his hole again.

Justin laid down, positioning his head near Brian’s ass, sucked his fingers, and because his mouth had been steadily watering, it created enough lube for him to easily slide his pointer and middle finger into his ass. “Watch me,” he said.

Brian didn’t need to be told to do that. Justin confidently fingering himself was one of the best sights he’d ever born witness to and it never failed to draw his entire attention. For some reason, watching Justin so unabashedly sliding his long pale fingers in and out of his tiny pink hole made him ache to the same. He couldn’t see Justin’s face from the angle they were positioned but he was sure he was watching him. Instead of asking if Justin wanted him to put a finger inside himself, he took his pointer and danced it inside the dip and pushed before circling his hole again and heard Justin whimper.

“Put one in,” Justin spoke gravely. “Just… do whatever makes you feel good,” he said, giving up on retaining much power at all. It was one thing to have a day planned where he controlled Brian’s orgasms, but the thing that gave him the most power would be to see Brian do something so vulnerable all because it was what he liked.

Brian felt a slight burn as he pushed his pointer inside and he could no longer hold his legs up.

Justin took his fingers out of himself and sat up. “This isn’t working. I want to watch you but I want you to watch me.”

Brian could have just told Justin there was no way to do that and then they could get on with the fucking, but he wanted to please Justin. He’d lost, fair and square and he wanted Justin to get a full reward. Plus, it was really turning him on to know how quickly Justin was becoming undone because of a little simple finger fucking. He sat up and moved the pillows behind him and positioned himself against them, angling himself so that he would have enough movement and space to spread his legs. “Straddle me on your hands and knees.”

Justin crawled over Brian and looked over his shoulder. “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself up on one hand without falling and making you unable to move your hand,” he said in a desperate tone of defeat.

Brian smiled at him and ran his hand up and down Justin’s back before dipping his hand into the cleft of his ass. “I’ll finger us both.”

Justin was pretty sure he already was behaving a bit animalistic, but the growl that erupted from his throat at Brian’s words confirmed how far out of control he now was. The idea of Brian fingering them both at the same time… “Oh god.” Justin spread his legs further as he felt two of Brian’s fingers push into him.

Brian spread his legs as wide as he could without it behind painful, reached down with his right hand and slid two fingers inside of himself. “You like this?”

Justin stared at Brian’s beautiful little asshole, saw the skin gripping tightly on Brian’s tanned fingers and then the mirroring sensation of what it felt like to have two of Brian’s fingers inside of him… it was almost too much, too fast. He had to get control over his mind. This was his day, wasn’t it? But then he realized that Brian doing what he could to help his fantasy come to fruition was better than retaining any control. “Yes,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Brian’s balls.

Brian found it a little difficult to keep a rhythm with both of his hands but eventually he got into one and he began to feel the vulnerability slip away. He pushed three fingers inside of Justin, then did the same to himself and spread them so Justin could peak inside and was rewarded with Justin’s head falling against his thigh as he emitted a deep groan against his skin that vibrated up into his cock.

“God, Brian, please.” Justin wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but it seemed Brian knew because suddenly he got just what he couldn’t formulate to ask for. Both of Brian’s hands began moving rapidly, inside both of them.

Brian had lost all traces of dignity and the combination of him pleasuring himself and Justin at the same time in a new way was making it difficult for him not to just give into it all. He began moving his hips up and down; fucking his ass on his fingers in the same way that Justin was now rocking back and forth on the fingers of his other hand. The noises Justin made were as needy and uninhibited as his own and he was driving them both to orgasm quickly. He felt his balls drawing up, preparing to release and barely managed to ask, “Can I come, Justin?”

“Fuck yes,” Justin groaned and curled his body so he could take Brian’s dick into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Brian yelled out as his climax rolled over him, he squeezed his eyes shut and held his hand still as he felt Justin’s ass bucking against his palm rapidly at the same time as his throat contracted against his dick. He felt his own ass rippling around his fingers and pressed against his prostate to prolong and intensify his orgasm and was acutely aware of Justin’s contracting ass against his fingers and fumbled in his bliss oriented state to press against his prostate too.

Justin swallowed down every shot of come he could suckle from Brian’s dick as his own shot ribbons up onto his belly and then dripped down onto Brian’s stomach. He felt like he was floating as he slid Brian’s cock out of his mouth and fell to the side, Brian’s fingers falling out of his ass in the process. He turned onto his back and barely managed to lift his head and look up at Brian.

Brian hadn’t come so strongly since… honestly, he couldn’t think of a time. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Justin staring up at him, his blue eyes so dark they were almost black, his pink lips puffy, and his cock still half hard and wet with his spunk.

Justin sighed and leaned his head back onto the mattress. He really wanted to turn around and crawl up beside Brian but his body was too limp to move anywhere yet. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “That was great.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s right ankle and wrapped his fingers around it tightly. “It was a start.”

The taunt energized Justin enough for him to sit up on his elbows and glare at Brian. “Just a start? That’s all you have to say?”

Brian slid his fingers out of his ass and grabbed Justin’s hand with the sticky digits. “Well I expect you to do something with my ass now that it’s open for you.”

“I will,” Justin assured with what he meant to be a threatening leer, but he knew he couldn’t manage it and fell onto his back. He squeezed Brian’s hand in his. “Your eagerness to have my cock inside of you is appreciated, but I think I’ll have to punish you and make you wait with great anticipation for as long as I want.”

“Whatever you say,” Brian said, amused and a bit relieved. “It’s your fucking day to do with as you choose.”

“My fucking day, it should be called ‘Brian’s Fucking Day’, because I’m gonna fuck you a lot. Like a whole, lot.” Justin yawned and closed his eyes. “A lot.”

“You didn’t sleep last night did you?” Brian asked. He sat up and pulled Justin by the arms so he lay beside him and then pulled the blankets from the end of the bed up and over them.

Justin shook his head no and blinked a few times. “I felt like a kid on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa to come.”

Brian wasn’t sure there was a better compliment he could’ve ever received. “Instead you were waiting for you to be able to come.”

“No,” Justin said, closing his eyes. He put his head on Brian’s shoulder and draped his leg over Brian’s waist. “I wanted to watch you come.”

“Dirty boy.”

“I’m not the one with a foot fetish,” Justin mumbled before falling asleep.

Brian pretended he wasn’t acutely aware of the tips of Justin’s toes touching his shin, kissed Justin’s pliant lips and breathed in his steady deep breaths. Brian hadn’t ever thought he’d know exactly what feeling like a kid on Christmas Eve felt like. Last night he’d thought it was just an overabundance of anticipation that caused him not to sleep, but now that Justin had put words to it, he knew. He shifted further into Justin’s embrace as his sleepiness caught up with him and the familiar comfort of Justin’s bare, exhausted body pulled him into slumber.

The End


End file.
